A Second Chance
by apol
Summary: Heero and Relena are starting a family but something went wrong...


I'm back again!!! Well, I wrote this fanfic one night when I was reviewing for my tests (-_-). An idea just popped into my mind. Anyway, here is it. Hope you like it.

A Second Chance

A man of 25 is pacing at the front of door of the delivery room endlessly. His friends were trying to comfort him but it seems that they have no luck. After long hours of wait, the doctor emerged out of the delivery room. 

"Sir, I' m sorry. We can't do anything. We can only spare one life it's either the mother or the child." The doctor said sadly. 

"Can't you do anything else? You're a doctor! You are supposed to save lives!" A woman with short black hair retorted. 

"Ma'am, we are just mere humans not gods. I'm so sorry, we did everything we could."

" Then...please let my...wife live." The man said looking down at the floor. Trying to hide the tears that started to fall down his cheeks. 

"Yes Mr. Yuy." The doctor went back inside the delivery room. 

Heero sat down and covered his face with his hands. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. 

Relena woke up. She observed everything around her. Then she remembered what happened. _I just gave birth!_ Smile forming on her lips. "Heero? Brother? Where are you?"

Just then, Heero entered the recovery room and forced a smile towards his wife. He went beside her bed and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Heero, where's our baby? I want to see him." Relena took his trembling hands and looked straight at his eyes, pleading to allow her hold their son. 

Heero looked at her eyes and noticed the excitement to see the baby. He looked at the window. _Even if its hurts, she has the right to know._ "Relena...honey...he's...he's...gone." His last word was barely audible. 

Relena trembled, tears starting to form in her eyes."Heero! How could he be gone? Where is he? Where's my baby!" She tried to stand up but Heero embraced her tightly to hold her still weak body down. 

"Honey, our baby is...dead. He was too weak. He didn't make it." Heero embraced her tighter and allowed his tears to fall down. Tears for his child that he didn't have the chance to love.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"Relena cried. The baby that both of them tried for 3 years and she carried for 9 months is gone

*************** 

After 4 months

Relena got out of the bathroom. Heero quickly stood up from their bed. 

"What is the result?" Heero asked nervously. 

"Negative." The pregnancy test fell from her hand and started to sob once again. Heero immediately took her in his comforting embrace. 

He stroke her hair. "We can always try." He carried his wife back to their bed. A thought came up to his mind that could help them. "Baby, I want you to resign as the Vice Foreign Minister."

"Heero, the people needs me." Relena said silently. 

Heero closed his eyes. "I know but I think that your body needs rest. We also need to build up a family. After your resignation, I'll give you a month to relax then we can try again." He looked at his wife lovingly. 

Relena looked back at her husband and gave him her approval. 

Relena resigned the next day, and her brother was the one replaced her. Zechs suggested to give the young couples a vacation that they deserve so he also gave Heero 2 months vacation from the Preventers. Heero took his wife and rented a vacation house in Paris. He turned their vacation into their second honeymoon, even more romantic than their first one. 

*************** 

10 months after...

Heero woke up and stared with awe over his peacefully sleeping wife. Over the past months, she became more beautiful and always blooming.

"Hey handsome, what are you staring at?"Relena asked sleepily. 

"I'm looking at my angel." Heero smiled and kissed her. Just when they are about to deepen their kiss...

"WAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Heero reluctantly pulled away from Relena. "They're calling you."

Relena smiled and stood up. "Darling, you better help me." She said while tugging at Heero's arms. 

"Why?" Heero sat up. 

"I can't carry two crying baby boys at the same time! They're heavy!" Relena said. "Come on!"

Heero stood up and carried Relena all the way to the nursery room. The couple who lost their first baby was now rewarded with two bundles of joy. 

Any comments or suggestion? Please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
